The present invention relates in general to firearms and in particular to a new and useful bolt for such firearms which includes a plurality of locking lugs having an expanded base area.
Bolts are known for firearms which include a plurality of locking lugs that extend outwardly from a cylindrical base of the bolt. An axial bore extends through the bolt which is adapted to receive a firing pin that can be struck against a round of ammunition held by the bolt in a receiver of the firearm, for igniting the ammunition.
Conventional bolt locking lugs are square cut and have sidewalls which intersect an outer diameter of the bolt base, at substantially right angles. This point of intersection represents a stress concentration which may lead to bending or breakage of the lug under high stress conditions.